


Keeping Secrets

by ThoughtsOfDarc



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfDarc/pseuds/ThoughtsOfDarc
Summary: I wrote this from a request i got on Tumblr:“ Hiiiiii! 😘 Please, I was “wondering” 😂 if you could write something about Clint giving Bucky a really hard time because he finds out he has a secret girlfriend? 🤣 ““ Hiiiiii! 😘 Please, I was “wondering” 😂 if you could write something about Clint giving Bucky a really hard time because he finds out he has a secret girlfriend? 🤣 “





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a request i got on Tumblr: 
> 
> “ Hiiiiii! 😘 Please, I was “wondering” 😂 if you could write something about Clint giving Bucky a really hard time because he finds out he has a secret girlfriend? 🤣 ““ Hiiiiii! 😘 Please, I was “wondering” 😂 if you could write something about Clint giving Bucky a really hard time because he finds out he has a secret girlfriend? 🤣 “

Clint was walking home through the park. It wasn't because he was there to enjoy the trees, ponds and ducks... No, he just wanted to get home to the tower and to his bed, fast!   
It had been a long day and he was tired, grumpy and did I mention tired?

Spotting a coffee cart, he decided to make a quick stop. At least a little kick of caffeine could keep him walking long enough to reach his bed he thought. There were 3 people in line, waiting for their turn and Clint sighed - how could it take so long to buy a coffee?

He looked around and watched people around him. Even though it was evening, there were still a lot of people here. It was a great place, he had to admit that, so he couldn't blame people for enjoying the warm summer evening.

His eyes wandered and watched every person nearby - Work damage. Just had to have a clear view over the people around him, to make sure no one was a threat or in any way could cause problems.

Suddenly his eyes stopped at a man, a tall, dark-haired man with broad shoulders. He had a baseball cap pulled down over his eyes, hiding most of his face and a long sleeved hoodie covering his torso, even though it was warm enough to wear short sleeves.

Clint narrowed his eyes - That man looked mistakenly like Bucky, but it couldn't be. He was standing beside a beautiful woman, holding her hand and letting his gloved hand run alongside her jaw, while he said something that made her laugh.

...Wait! Gloved hand?? Clint stepped out from the line and took a few steps towards the couple. There is only one person in this city, maybe the entire country that wears gloves and long sleeved shirts in public during summertime.

Clint's eyes were focused on the man and the woman, as he walked towards them. A playful smirk was plastered on his lips when he saw Bucky lean in, getting closer to the woman's lips. Oh, this was going to be so fun...

 

"Bucky, pal! What are you doing here!?" Clint said loudly, when he was just a few meters from the couple, causing Bucky to retreat his head just a second before his lips had landed on hers. She looked up and smiled at Clint, while Bucky turned around so fast, that he almost lost his balance.

"Clint!? Shit..." Bucky was clearly taken by surprise by the archer and Clint couldn't hold in a chuckle, when he saw Bucky's face "W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, I'm just on my way home... Who's your friend?" Clint said and reached out his hand to greet the woman in front of him.

"I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you Mr. Barton, I already know who you are" She said with a bright smile, causing Clint's own smile to widen.   
"A fan of me I hope" He adds with a wink, making Y/N giggle.

"Yeah, I was on my way home too... I'll walk with you!" Bucky said and grabbed Clint's upper arm to make him move. Clint was forced to walk backwards by Bucky's hard grip on his arm, making him almost fall a few times. But that was all worth it, since he could see Y/N's face, the playful grin on her lips and her eye roll the second before she loudly called out after them.

"James Buchannan Barnes! Stop right this second!" Bucky stopped dead in his tracks, his whole body stiffened before he let go of Clint's arm and slowly turned to look at her. The archer had a hard time controlling his laughter, when he saw Bucky's forlorn expression.

"Sorry Y/N, I meant to say goodbye" Bucky tried to smile, but mostly resembled a dog who was caught doing something it knew it wasn't allowed to - And then he gave her a wave!

Clint's laugh was heard all over the park. The sight of the formerly deadly assassin, now stepping over his own toes because of a woman was just too hilarious.

She shook her head, with a glint of amusement in her eyes as she said "Not good enough baby, you forgot something"

Her smile grew bigger when she pointed to her lips and watched Bucky's eyes quickly look at Clint, before he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.   
She knew she was a secret to his friends, they had already talked about that. She didn't mind, but now that Clint had actually caught them together, she didn't want to keep it secret anymore. It was about time his world got rattled a bit and also, she was sure that he could ask Clint to keep the entire thing a secret afterwards.

"Sorry Doll" Bucky looked at her, making an apologetic shrug with his shoulder, making her chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I guess you are forgiven if you give me a kiss goodbye before you drag your friend away, and leave me here alone" Her bright smile stole his breath away for a second, before he agreed and pulled her even closer and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

"Nice to meet you" Y/N called after Clint, when him and Bucky walked away a few minutes later.

 

After a few minutes of silence between the two men, Bucky suddenly cleared his throat and started "Eehm... So, I was thinking... Maybe, of you could..."   
Clint patted the large man on his shoulder and chuckled "Sure thing man... Secret's safe with me. IF you bring me donuts everyday for a week"

Bucky looked at him with an annoyed expression "That's blackmail Pal!" Clint just shrugged to answer.   
The super soldier sighed and said "Okay... For one week!"

Clint smiled to himself, shaking his head at his friend and his secrecy. But on the inside he was happy on Bucky's behalf, he deserved some happiness.

There was just one thing on Clint's mind, and the smirk grew on his lips. Bucky rolled his eyes before he asked "What??"   
"You are so whipped man, she has you on a leash... She has you wrapped around her pinky!" Clint burst out laughing, making Bucky sigh again.

\-----

Clint struggled. There were so many occasions where he could make a joke on Bucky's secret love life, but he promised. He promised and the donuts that Bucky brought him every day was good, so it wasn't worth sacrificing that deal - Or was it?

 

Natasha had cocked an eyebrow and sent him a questioning look, the first day, when Bucky dropped a box of a dozen fresh donuts in his lap. He had just smiled at her and stuffed his mouth full, before she could demand an answer.

On day 2, Sam who had hurt his foot and had been told by the doctors, that he should walk a little bit, asked Bucky if he wanted to join him for a walk around the tower to keep him company.   
Clint tried so very hard, but the words just slipped as he said "I think Bucky prefers a walk around the park at sunset"   
When Bucky's eyes widened and sent him a silent warning, he couldn't help but to chuckle, before he stuffed his mouth with a donut and left the two men. One with a questioning look and one with red tinted ears.

 

On day 3 Wanda's hair got stuck in one of Tony's many gadgets standing around, this one in the kitchen - and she was really stuck. Bruce tried without success to help her, but failed miserable. Profoundly apologizing and talking about grabbing a scissor when Clint and Bucky came walking back from the gym.

"Let me give it a try... I've dealt with missions where I had to pay close attention to minor things before. Maybe I can untangle this" Bucky said before he stepped over and started to work on the big knot, wrapped in the gears of whatever Tony had made.

After severel minutes, and more than one yelp of pain from Wanda quickly followed by a "Sorry!" from Bucky, she was finally free.   
"Oh God! Thank you Bucky!! I could just kiss you!" Wanda exclaimed in happiness, when she realized that she didn't have to cut her hair.

And Clint tried - He really did!   
But the words came out anyway "I bet he would rather kiss someone else, in the park, at sunset!"

When he saw Bucky's angry eyes, he laughed and quickly left the room. But not before he grabbed the box of Donuts waiting on the counter, and not before he noticed Bruce and Wanda's asking looks.

 

Day 3 was the day he gave up completely. No matter how hard he tried just couldn't stop himself from blaring the words.

Steve, Bucky and Clint had been on a very teeny tiny mission. Just grabbing some information and then back home. Everything had gone well and they hadn't even met a single person on their way, but that didn't stop the Captain from getting angry with his friend.   
Bucky had casually walked ahead, against Steve's orders and just barged in the door to grab the info they needed. Steve had gotten irradiated, that his friend didn't stick to the plan, and even though he wasn't really mad, he still felt the need to scold Bucky for his carelessness.

"Dammit Buck! You can't just do that! What if there had been agents on the other side of that door?" Steve said for the hundredth time, as they all stepped down from the jet.

Clint looked around and saw the sun setting in the horizon, it was pretty. He looked at his two friends and smirked "Guys! Guys... Please! The sun is setting, it's a beautiful evening... Can't you just _KISS_ and make up?"   
Bucky glared at him "Clint, I swear to god!!" before he stormed off into the compound. Steve's brows furrowed as he looked confused at Clint, who in return just smiled big and walked after Bucky.   
  
Back in the big kitchen, Clint greeted Tony, Sam, Nat and Wanda before he sat down and opened the box of Donuts and grabbed one with a lot of powdered sugar on top. Shortly after Bucky walked in with Steve close behind.

"I'm just saying Bucky, you could be more careful! You didn't know who or what was in there!" Steve said.   
Bucky rolled his eyes for what Clint guessed was the millionth time that evening.   
"I know Steve! I'm sorry... Now, get off my back will you, punk?" He grunted irritated to his friend.

Steve shook his head before he defeated said "Man, sometimes I feel like we need to have you on a leash!"

Clint choked on the powdered sugar from the donut, making Bucky turn around in a snap and glare at him.   
"Steve, you don't need to do that! Y/N already has him on a leash!" Clint bellowed with laughter.

Bucky snatched the rest of the donut out of Clint's hand and grabbed the box from the counter as Steve looked confused and asked "Huh? Who's Y/N?"

"I am!" A cheery voice sounded from the doorway making everybody turn their heads and look at the woman in walking in to the room and over to Bucky.

Sam whistled quietly and whispered a "Damn! Who's she?" under his breath when he saw her. Tony sat up straighter and the girls looked surprised but curious of the unknown woman walking into their home.

"Sorry babe, the guards let me in when I told them I was here to see you. Hope its okay..." She said and stood on her toes to peck the corner of Bucky's mouth. He looked down at her, a loving expression in his eyes and a smirk playing on his lips when he wrapped his free arm around her waist, before he leaned down and captured her lips in a warm, hot kiss. "It's alright Doll, I'm happy you are here!"

He kept eye contact with Y/N as he raised his voice so everybody could hear "Y/N meet the guys... Guys, this is Y/N. My girlfriend"

Her eyes started to glisten with pride. She knew that Bucky had dreaded to admit that he had a girlfriend, afraid what everybody would say. She also knew, that Clint's constant teasing since the day in the park, had sparked something inside of Bucky, wanting him to do something that would shut the Archer up. And now she knew that Bucky had done just that.   
She looked over Bucky's shoulder and said with a huge smile "Hi Clint. Good to see you again and nice to meet all of you" She looked to the rest of the gang. Hoping that by revealing that Clint knew about her before the rest of them, he was the one that would get a hard time from the team and not Bucky.

There were mumbled hellos and 'likewise' comments, but mostly shocked silence.

Bucky knew what she was doing, and his heart swelled just a bit more. How lucky he had been finding a girl like her, he thought to himself. Sharp, witty, clever and fun - Not to mention super gorgeous too. 

"Come on Doll... Let's go" He said as he winked at her and led her out of the room, making sure the box of donuts went right under Clint's nose on the way.

 

They left the room wrapped in stunned silence, the only thing heard was a low complaint when Clint whispered "Aw, donuts, no!"


End file.
